Pièce
by haevenly
Summary: Poudlar se met au théâtre et ça donne quelque chose de spéciale
1. Chapter 1

**Pièces**

Genre : gros délires

Sujet : le théâtre

Poudlard a décidé de se mettre au théâtre et de monter une pièce pour la fin de l'année. Pour cela, c'est la classe de deuxième qui va devoir s'y coller et ce n'est pas de tout repos pour le professeur McGonagall qui s'occupe du cours.

_Distribution des rôles par le professeur McGonagall_

Les élèves sont assis sur la scène, face à l'enseignant qui, une liste dans la main, distribue les rôles.

- Harry Potter dans le rôle de Roméo. Drago Malfoy dans celui de Juliette.

- C'est une blague ? s'exclame Harry qui ne s'imagine pas vraiment jouer une scène romantique avec Malfoy.

- Je refuse d'être en robe, je refuse de porter une perruque, je refuse d'avoir des faux seins et je refuse de jouer une fille. Râle Drago.

- On ne discute pas ! Et cessez donc de m'interrompre. Ronald Weasley dans le rôle du frère de Juliette, Pansy vous jouerez sa meilleure amie. Les parents seront joués par Hermione, Blaise, Luna et Neville.

- C'est une blague ? Lâche Drago en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

- Et n'oubliez pas. Ceci est du théâtre !

- OUI PROFESSEUR !

_Habillage par Neville_

- Mais tu me fais mal ! s'écrie Drago, debout devant un grand miroir.

- Si tu cessais de bouger, je ne te piquerais pas. Fait remarquer Neville, agacé, en rajustant la taille de la robe.

- Nev' je trouve pas mon chapeau. Se plaint Harry.

- Tu marches dessus. Fred tu vas te faire mal, descend de ce tabouret. Ron, tes collants sont à l'envers.

- Parce que ces machins moulants qui me collent aux burnes ont un sens ? S'étonne le rouquin.

Bref la cacophonie en coulisse. Hermione n'arrive pas à se tresser les cheveux, Fred s'amuse avec les épées en plastiques alors que Luna essaye les faux seins qui serviront pour Drago.

_Scène raté numéro 1_

Drago-Juliette traverse le château dans le but de se rendre sur son balcon se confier à sa meilleure amie. A mi-chemin, il se prend les pieds dans sa robe, faisant rire tout le monde.

- Ciel, l'émotion me rend maladroite. Dit-il d'une voix suraiguë censée être la voix de Juliette.

- Ce n'est pas dans le texte. S'énerve le professeur.

- Je sais bien. Mais si ça m'arrive sur le spectacle, mieux vaut que j'improvise.

- C'était plutôt réussi. Commente Neville.

- Fermez-la Longdubat et allez plutôt raccourcir sa robe.

_Scène ratée numéro 2_

Juliette, sur le balcon, se confie à sa meilleure amie, jouée par Pansy.

-…

-…

-…

- Bon ça vient ? S'impatiente Pansy.

- Je me souviens plus ce que je dois dire.

**...**

Mais Juliette est loin de se douter que Roméo vient écouter sous le balcon.

BAM

- Qui a eu l'idée de laisser traîner ce câble ? Râle Harry. Et qui est l'imbécile qui a fait des décors si durs ?

- Qui est l'abruti qui s'est prit le décor créant un tremblement de terre, manquant de me faire tomber ? S'écrit Drago.

- C'est pas ma faute si tu tiens pas sur des chaussures à talon.

- Répètes si tu oses Potter !

- Parfaitement. T'es nul Malfoy. C'est tout.

- C'est toi le nul. Tu ne ressembles pas à Roméo.

- Toi en revanche. T'es très belle.

- Je vais te tuer !

CRAC !

BLAM !

- Qui est le con qui a fait des décors aussi dur SAUF au niveau de la barrière sur balcon ? Gueule Drago en se relevant.

_Scène ratée numéro 3_

Roméo et le frère de Juliette se battent. Harry doit tuer Ron. Les épées en plastique s'entrechoquent et Ron se laisse tombe en arrière.

Harry lève son épée au-dessus de Ron.

-…

- Harry ?

- J'ai un blanc ! Chuchote Potter.

- Meurs donc frère de mon adorée. Souffle Neville.

- Merde mon frère adoré ! Lâche Harry.

Ron tente de rattraper le coup en agonisant.

- Aaaah…argh… beuuuuh. Eeeeeeuh.

- Psst. Ron… t'es censé agoniser pas vomir.

_Scène ratée numéro 4_

- Eh ! Roméo c'est un Montaigu. Lâche Drago.

- Et alors ?

- Ca me rappelle une chanson paillarde.

- Quoi ?

-« La digue du cul en revenant de Nantes, la digue du cul en revenant de Nantes. Donnant à Montaigu, la digue, la digue. Donnant à Montaigu, la digue du cul ».

- Tu sers à rien Malfoy ! Et t'as perdu un sein !

CLAC !

- Goujat !

- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas fait pour le théâtre. Soupire le professeur.


	2. Chapter 2 : robin des bois

Pièces

Pièces

Genre : gros délires

Sujet : le théâtre

Après des heures et des heures de répétitions acharnées, la pièce a été un véritable succès. Le professeur McGonagall a donc décidé d'ouvrir un atelier théâtre à Poudlard. Les deuxièmes années, s'étant tout de même bien amusées, s'y sont inscrites loin de se douter que la prochaine pièce serait pire que « Roméo et Juliette »

Distribution des rôles par le professeur McGonagall

- Bon comme vous le savez, nous avons un spectacle à préparer et pas beaucoup de temps. Aussi j'ai choisi les rôles qui vous correspondraient le mieux et si vous n'êtes pas content, ma foi, je vous demanderais de partir car je ne tiens pas à discuter.

Les élèves, assis sur la scène, attendent donc que l'enseignante sorte de sa robe, la liste où elle a écrit les rôles.

- Robin des bois sera joué par Harry, Marianne par Drago, Petit- Jean par Ronald, Jean par Neville

- Mais je suis au costume ! Coupe ce dernier

- Et bien, vous ferez les deux. Persifleur par Pansy, le shérif par Hermione, Bobby par Blaise, Gertrude par Cho, frère Tuck par Goyle et le roi richard par Cédric

- Pourquoi je fais toujours des rôles de filles ? Râle Drago.

- Sans doute parce que t'as la tête de l'emploi. Ricane Harry.

- Peut-être. Mais j'aurai l'air moins con que toi avec tes collants.

Habillage par Neville

- C'est trop serré, ça passera pas. Fait remarquer Harry, debout devant le grand miroir, en boxer.

- Tu m'aides pas vraiment en disant ça. Soupire Neville en tirant sur les collants.

- Je sais mais tu vois bien qu'ils sont trop serrés.

- C'est le but en même temps. Lâche Drago en enfilant sa robe.

- Comment ça c'est le but ? Je porterai rien d'autre ?

- Ben non… enfin si. Dit Neville. Une mini robe verte, comme les collants, et un chapeau.

- La blague.

Scène raté numéro1

Bobby, joué par Blaise, passe par-dessus le grillage du château pour aller chercher sa flèche.

Une ombre le recouvre et un crie se fait entendre

BLAM !

- Excuse-moi Blaise. Lâche Cho qui s'est prise les pieds dans sa robe, avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est rien.

La jeune fille se relève et aide le brun à se mettre debout. Elle le tient en garde avec sa raquette de badminton et VLAN !

- Miss chang, le but n'est pas d'éborgner un de vos camardes ! Soupire le professeur. Déjà que vous ne savez pas marcher avec des chaussures à talons.

Scène ratée numéro 2

- Je suis obligé de marcher sur ces poteaux ? Demande Harry, encore en coulisse.

- C'est pas des poteaux, abruti. C'est des échasses. Et oui, c'est dans la pièce. Répond Drago en réajustant sa robe.

Les concurrents de concours de tir prennent place. Robin des bois tente de se mettre aligné aux autres.

VLAN !

Il s'étale lamentablement, emportant dans sa chute tous les autres.

-c'est ce qu'on appelle l'effet domino. Se moque Drago.

Scène ratée numéro 3

Neville, tranquillement installé dans le grand lit, dort. Robin commence à attacher les sacs d'or à un fil qui traversent la scène. Les uns après les autres.

Soudain, Persifleur se réveille et Robin tente de s'enfuir. Il saute et

BAM !

Rate le fil et meurt en tombant de la plus haute tour du château.

- Et bien. Vous comptez me faire des bêtisiers à chaque fois que l'on joue une pièce ou bien ?

Scène ratée numéro 4

Harry et Drago, derrière la porte de l'église, attendent le début de la scène pour sortir tel des mariés.

La grande porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître le grand carrosse. Les autres les observent, en ligne en criant « vive les mariés ».

Robin avance, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Marianne. Ils avancent et sourient à mesure que le carrosse se rapproche. Arrivé devant, ils se disent que pour une fois la scène s'est déroulée sans encombre.

Robin ouvre la porte à sa femme et Drago relève sa robe.

PFUIT BAM !

Il rate la marche et s'étale dans le carrosse.

- Finalement, cet atelier n'était pas une si bonne idée…


End file.
